Treinta y siete
by linas
Summary: Durante la semana que Jack pasa con los Otros Juliet celebra una cena de cumpleaños. Jacket.


_**N. de la A. **He escrito esto de un tirón en una tarde aburrida, así que no está muy trabajado en las descripciones y eso. Perdonad también si están muy OoC.  
_

* * *

Jack tiró el balón al suelo, el cual rebotó contra la hierba y giró antes de quedarse quieto

Jack tiró el balón al suelo, el cual rebotó contra la hierba y giró antes de quedarse quieto. Respiró, tosió una vez y se retiró el sudor que le caía desde la frente y le resbalaba sobre el puente de la nariz hasta los ojos. Se estiró y miró a Tom, que estaba tirado en el césped, intentando recuperar el aliento. Jack rió para sí. Estaba a punto de recoger de nuevo el balón de rugby para lanzárselo al hombre tendido en la hierba cuando notó que unos dedos le rozaban el antebrazo.

—Hey.

Jack se giró. Ante él se encontraba Juliet, con su característica media sonrisa en los labios.

—¿No crees que el pobre Tom ya ha tenido bastante?—dijo, mientras se apartaba el pelo rubio de los ojos y miraba como éste la saludaba agitando la mano desde el suelo.

—Se lo he dicho, pero no me hace caso. Es muy testarudo.

Juliet estaba ofreciéndole a Jack una de sus mejores miradas de "mira-quién-fue-a-hablar" cuando escucharon la voz de Tom:

—¡Te estoy oyendo, Jack!

Jack se rió mientras miraba a Juliet, la cual también rompió al reír un instante después.

—Bueno, en realidad vine a preguntarte algo —comenzó a decir la rubia. Jack la observó sin decir nada—. Mañana es mi cumpleaños y voy a preparar una cena. Me preguntaba si querrías venir.

Jack no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Agachó la cabeza y sonrió para sí. Si alguien le hubiese dicho dos semanas antes que un Otro lo iba a invitar a su fiesta de cumpleaños, no le hubiese creído jamás. Aunque, después de todo, tampoco hubiese creído que estaría en esa situación: jugando al rugby en una especie de barrio con luz y agua corriente.

—Claro —respondió al fin. Juliet, que no le había quitado ojo de encima, sonrió—. ¿Tengo que, eh… llevar algo?

Juliet lo miró fijamente. Jack se pegó una colleja mentalmente. ¿Qué pensaba llevar, siendo prisionero suyo? Es cierto que en su casa no le faltaba de nada, pero tampoco tenía una colección de botellas de vino francés para regalar en cenas.

—Bueno, dejo que sigáis con vuestra liga particular.

Juliet se alejó, su pelo rubio flotando tras ella.

* * *

Jack cenó solo.

Entró en el salón sin molestarse en encender la luz y se sentó ante su piano. Se inclinó ante él y apoyó el brazo en el atril.

Después, la frente contra el brazo.

Dejó caer los dedos contra las teclas del piano, produciendo una cacofonía. Distraídamente tocó las primeras notas de _Cumpleaños Feliz_.

Suspiró y se levantó para irse a la cama.

* * *

No había sido una gran fiesta, eso estaba claro. Tampoco había sido mala, la conversación había fluido bien e incluso se habían reído unas cuantas veces, pero incluso en esas ocasiones, no había desaparecido la tensión que parecía reinar en el salón de la casa de Juliet.

Eran pocos invitados: estaban Ben, su hija, Alex, Tom, una mujer mayor llamada Amelia, y Jack. Cuando, en una ocasión, Amelia hizo notar la falta de Ethan y Goodwin en la cena, todos lo presentes se sumieron en un incómodo silencio. Jack observó cómo Juliet tomaba un bocado de asado y aprovechaba para fijar la vista en el plato. No fue hasta que Tom rompió el hielo con uno de sus chistes, cuando se atrevió a mirar a Ben de reojo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, tomaron unas copas. Amelia se disculpó diciendo que tenía sueño, le dio un beso a Juliet y le susurró un "Feliz cumpleaños, querida".

Unas copas después, todos estaban listos para irse a sus respectivas casas.

—Feliz cumpleaños —murmuró Ben al darle a Juliet un paquete que llevaba entre las manos. Juliet lo desenvolvió y levantó la vista sorprendida, al ver la carátula de _Carrie—. _Me pareció que ya estarías harta de leer tantas veces el mismo libro. Tal vez, la misma historia desde otro ángulo te dé un poco de… perspectiva.

—Gracias, Ben —dijo Juliet con voz débil.

—Además, ahora que… nos vas a dejar en unos días —la voz de Ben, aunque casual, parecía cortar como un cuchillo—. Podrás tener un recuerdo nuestro.

Ben sonrió y Jack apretó la mandíbula para reprimir las ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo. Juliet tenía un recuerdo suyo en su espalda, grabado sobre su piel.

Alex se despidió con una sonrisa y salió empujando la silla de ruedas sobre la que iba su padre. Tom palmeó a Jack en el hombro y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Julie.

Juliet posó la cinta de vídeo en el mueble de la entrada y se giró para mirar a Tom con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Tom. Hasta mañana.

Éste sonrió y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tan solo quedaba Jack, que se tambaleó y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Había bebido demasiado, y ahora no podía pensar con claridad, así que simplemente permaneció allí, en silencio.

Juliet también guardó silencio, mirando sus pies. Tras unos minutos, Jack buscó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó una hoja de papel doblada.

—Toma —murmuró con voz ronca. El alcohol le había afectado más de lo que pensaba, pues, aunque iba a añadir algo más, esas palabras se habían volatilizado de su mente. En su lugar, simplemente extendió el brazo y le tendió el papel a Juliet.

—¿Qué es? —dijo ésta, agarrando la hoja doblada de un extremo pero sin tirar. Estuvieron sujetando el papel durante unos instantes, hasta que Jack lo soltó y dejó caer el brazo.

—Tu regalo —contestó simplemente.

Juliet desdobló su "regalo". Se trataba de una hoja de papel cuadriculada, al parecer arrancada de un cuaderno. En ella aparecían dibujados a mano unos cuantos pentagramas con varias figuras desperdigadas.

—Hum… Gracias —dijo Juliet con una sonrisa—. No tenías que haberte molestado.

Jack soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—No tienes que disimular —la rubia sólo lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios—. De todas formas, eso es sólo la mitad de la sorpresa.

* * *

—Siéntate —dijo Jack.

—Estoy bien, gracias —contestó Juliet, que se quedó de pie tras Jack.

Éste alisó la hoja de papel contra su pierna y la apoyó en el atril. Después, se crujió los dedos teatralmente —Juliet soltó una risita— y comenzó a tocar. Era una melodía sencilla, como una nana, pero dulce y nostálgica. Era también corta, por lo que el silencio pronto invadió el salón de la casa de Jack, en el que ni siquiera se escuchaban sus respiraciones.

Tras un momento, Jack sintió cómo Juliet se movía tras él.

Ésta rodeó el banco en el que Jack estaba sentado, en frente del piano. Se sentó como pudo en el sitio que tenía. Jack notó el calor de su mano en el muslo y se movió hacia un lado para dejarle espacio. Juliet retiró la mano y suspiró.

—Bueno, ya que me has compuesto una banda sonora propia —murmuró la rubia con voz suave y una sonrisa en los labios—, me gustaría saber tocarla.

—¿Sabes tocar el piano? —inquirió Jack.

—No. Pero puedo leer partituras sencillas. Más o menos.

Juliet pasó los siguientes minutos escribiendo debajo de cada figura su correspondiente nota, mientras Jack tocaba _Cumpleaños Feliz _una y otra vez. Cuando terminó intentó tocarla. Lo cierto es que no lo hacía muy mal, y Jack corregía los pocos errores que cometía.

Mientras tocaba, Jack recordó otra ocasión en la que había estado sentado en un piano con otra mujer, Sarah. Jack pensó que Ben estaba equivocado cuando le había dicho que Juliet se parecía a su ex mujer. Sarah nunca había tenido un pelo tan rubio, ni unos ojos tan azules. Sarah tampoco había fingido tanto como Juliet lo hacía. Sabía que incluso ahora estaba fingiendo. Podía escuchar su mente gritar, sin embargo, no lo demostraba. Su mirada estaba fija en la partitura, y sus dedos no temblaban al pulsar las teclas.

—Por cierto, ¿cuántos años cumples?

Juliet dejó de tocar.

—Jack, es muy maleducado hacer esas preguntas —Juliet fingió hacerse la ofendida y se rió ante la cara de desconcierto de éste—. Treinta y siete.

—Pues felicidades, creo que aún no te lo había dicho —¿Era posible que los ojos de Juliet fuesen más azules que hacía un segundo?—. Siento no haber podido hacerte un regalo mejor.

—Jack… me has hecho el mejor regalo que me podías hacer. Voy a volver a casa.

Jack extendió la mano y la posó sobre la de Juliet, que reposaba sobre su rodilla.

—Juliet.

Jack se inclinó hacia ella, sus rostros separados ahora por sólo unos centímetros. Juliet no se movió.

—Si te quieres ir, ¿por qué viniste aquí… a esta isla? —Juliet entreabrió los labios, sin decir nada, mientras miraba a un lado, como buscando las palabras. Al fin, sus ojos se fijaron de nuevo en los de Jack.

—Supongo que… quería entender lo que… por qué ocurre lo que ocurre en la isla.

Jack tuvo que abstenerse de preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría. Sabía que lo único que sacaría de la mujer que tenía delante era un "no puedo decírtelo".

—¿Y ahora lo entiendes?

—Creo que ya no importa.

* * *

Jack cerró la puerta tras Juliet.

Entró a su salón, con la luz todavía encendida. Pensó en Kate, en Sayid, Hurley, Sun, Jin, Sawyer, Claire, Aaron y en todos los supervivientes del accidente de avión. Y pensó en Ben, que le había dado su palabra de que saldría de la isla en unos días.

Entonces vio la partitura, abierta sobre el atril, que Juliet se había olvidado.

No era grave, después de todo, se la podía dar mañana.


End file.
